legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/Who killed LU? Why, you sir, did!
In that last blog post, all I was trying to say was that Alpha testing did not begin on the 9th of December in 2009. It began LONG before that. KIC was just testing Alpha to see if it was "ready" to get into Beta. Alpha testing has to happen for a redesign to occur, otherwise, how would the Devs know whether it sucked at that point or not? That's all I was trying to say. But this time, I'm gonna reveal the ugly truth. Who set LU's destiny for failure? Why, you did! Each and every one of you did. Mowing down the Devs at every turn. Crying about no updates. Well, tough! You made it sound like there had never BEEN an update. And that just made people not wanna buy it if it didn't get updated. And then, everyone complains that NINJAGO sucks, and they want LEGO themes in-game. Well, guess what? NINJAGO is a LEGO theme. And then when the world gets here, what do we find? Everyone acting like the world was their dream paradise. Their dream, repetitive paradise. You bragged about how good NINJAGO's world in LU was. But, I was really the only one who wanted the world, but then dissapointed at the results. NINJAGO was a four-way repeat fest. You did the same thing over and over again. You told all your friends to buy LU because it was really good... But when they played it, they saw the emptyness (spelling?) and stopped playing. Then you wondered how anyone couldn't like the game. Well, let's put it this way. The missions in this game are so repetitive youu could barf. "Bring me X of this!", "Kill X of WoW playing stromlings!" (:P) "Smash this boss for me. I'm to lazy to kill myself like you're about to!". That's the generic "code" of mission making in this game. Well, at least the game isn't as worse as DISNEY Universe. That one's an entire rip-off of LU and the LEGO games. LEGO Universe's entire mission line involved nothing but smashing internally stupid AI bots. Each mission gave you something to help you combat them (including hats). More armour, more health, more damage, more imagination to refill the stupid meter drained by your weps. The only relief was from builders like Hollis and Ninewells. Even then, the lack of proper missions and land sculpting tools with the space restrictions didn't provide that much. Go ahead and rant on my opinion. I could rant about your opinion. But at the end of the day, what's the point? You're just being a troll when you rant. Yeah, that means I'm calling myself a troll with the above rant. But honestly, that truth had to be known. Send me hate mail, send me death threats. Call me names. I won't care. 'Cause I won't be on this Wiki. Yeah, you'll all say I'll come back. But what do I have to come back to? A Wiki that plays "Desperate Houswives" on a daily basis? A Wiki where Mods shame people who forgot a rule? A Wiki where people are STILL appointing Mods when the place will be dead in a month? A Wiki where the majority are rather stupid in the creativity section? Why should I come back? I have my friends on Steam (Well, except AM, but I'll be getting him on Steam soon. It'll be easy, :P) Now, before I go forever, I want to give everyone a present. Mr Double Cheeseburger with pickles. (:||) BUH BAI! :P Category:Blog posts